


They Brought Her Home

by merpl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpl/pseuds/merpl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Claire are dating, and they date and bring home Natasha Romanov after a few dates.<br/>Kind of fulfills http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=5077#cmt5077</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karen Page, Claire Temple, and Black Widow stepped into an apartment the size of a closet at the edge of Hell's Kitchen. If Natasha thought that the apartment was small, she didn't comment on it. Her eyes quickly swept the place, out of habit, and Claire offered a tour, which she gladly accepted. The tour never left that room, which functioned as both kitchen and bedroom, but there were several walls to visit, and a desk. Natasha let herself relax, listening to Karen and Claire tell her where every picture in the apartment was taken. Apparently, they'd been able to afford some really nice vacations after Tony Stark started footing the bills at Murdock and Nelson. Besides, as the Avengers' lawyers, Matt and Foggy traveled with them, and Claire and Karen accompanied them, at first as Matt's girlfriend and their secretary, and then as Karen's girlfriend and their secretary. They'd spent a lot of time around the Avengers then, but nothing like this.  
  
"If I'd known this relationship was open," Natasha drawled, "I'd have been in here ages ago."  
  
Karen snorted. "And if we made this public, Tony would be banging our door down, and we'd have to send pieces of him back to Pepper."  
  
Claire added, "It's not a secret, we're dating Matt and Foggy too. They're a great couple, aren't they? We're just glad our favorite avenger likes us as much as we like her."  
"You know, it used to drive me up the wall, trying to figure out how Matt and Foggy suddenly got work representing the Avengers. And Claire couldn't tell me, either. It made a whole lot more sense when Matt introduced me to a ER nurse he dated than when Captain America started bringing us tea so Foggy would finally stop stealing it from next door." Karen grinned. "But I'm certainly glad we met you."  
  
Natasha leaned forward and pecked Karen's lips, and Claire smiled indulgently.  
  
A goofy grin draped on her features, Karen turned to Natasha. "May I take your coat?" she offered.  
  
Natasha, who wasn't wearing one, raised an eyebrow, but made a show of unbuttoning her top, sashaying over to the closet, and hanging it up on a spare hanger. She paged through a few items, intentionally swaying her hips, before she went to bed, where the other two were already waiting for her on either side. She climbed up over Claire, and, straddling her, kissed her full on the lips, parting her own slightly to allow access. Claire eagerly explored her mouth, and ran her fingers at first over Natasha's bra and then unhooked it, once she felt nipples hardening, and caressed newly exposed skin, before turning Natasha over and leaving her on the bed next to Karen, who had been quietly watching their exchange.  
  
Natasha felt her lips go dry as Karen ran her fingers lightly down her shoulders and back, and, along with Claire sucked on her breasts until her moans turned nearly to sobs. They all kissed, before Claire returned her attentions to Natasha's breasts, and Karen did her hair up in a ponytail, kissing all the way down her hips and thighs. Natasha swore softly when Karen pressed a brief kiss to her clit, all while Claire's amazing lips were around her nipple and her tongue swirling around. Heeding her cries, Karen dipped her tongue between Natasha's wet folds, and swirled it all around, licking and tasting and nibbling. Claire kissed her other breast, and caressed the newly vacated breast as Karen met Natasha's thrusting hips with kisses and licks. Natasha moaned beneath their ministrations, and Claire brought her breasts together so she could kiss them simultaneously as Karen lavished kisses and long licks around her clit and added two fingers to the mix. She could smell their wetness, and that only brought her closer to the edge, and, drunk on their sex, Natasha moaned through her orgasm on Karen's hand and face.  
  
It was then, that Karen and Claire switched positions. This promised to be Natasha's best night in a long time, even if she was sure their dynamic would continue to change through the future.


	2. Matt and Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a date with Matt and Foggy, they come home. Shenanigans ensue.

Four pairs of feet stepped into Matt and Foggy's apartment. Karen and Claire usually liked hosting at their place for these things, but it was hard to argue with the luxury of freshly washed silk sheets on a king-sized bed. Karen and Claire had nice sheets, but nothing like this. Out of habit, Matt let the other three pass into the bedroom before finally making two cups of tea, checking the space and following them; they were accustomed to this. Karen and Claire gratefully accepted the tea, and sipped it as Foggy went to town on their boyfriend. Matt's heightened senses made for quite the experience -- the smell of the tea and perfumes mixed in with the smell of arousal, and the sense of touch combined with the fact that Foggy gave a really, really nice blowjob, if you asked him, always made these nights pleasurable. When Karen and Claire finished their tea, Foggy finished Matt off spectacularly, and swallowed.  
  
Matt and Foggy made a show of carrying Claire and Karen to the bed and undressing them, kissing them from head to toe. They moved synchronously, and occasionally kissed each other over the girls. Finally, they kissed upward, from curling toes all the way to rolling hips, and delved in. Matt's style was different from Foggy's -- he smelled and tasted and listened for the most precise signs of success and direction, following Karen's heartbeat deeper, to the left, methodically bringing her to shreds beneath his careful ministrations, but never with wild abandon.  
  
Foggy, on the other hand, went wild. He kissed and licked everywhere, tasting everywhere, and grasped Claire's hips, letting them rise and fall to meet his face as he fucked her with his tongue, letting it slide in and out, in and out. Claire always took a little longer than Karen, and when Karen would cry out her pleasure, Matt and Karen would join Foggy, licking at her breasts and kissing her and fondling her top as Foggy kissed and nipped at her folds and fucked her with two fingers, sometimes three. Claire smelled incredible when she finally came, and Claire and Karen rested as Matt and Foggy kissed each other with fervor, licking the other's mouth to taste.   
  
"So, we hear you had a couple of dates with Natasha? How did it go?"  
  
"Well, really well," Karen smiled.


End file.
